The Prize of Love
by locoartist28
Summary: My very first fanfic, so please be mercy and tell me what you think.  These is based on the son "The Little Mermaid" by Magurine Luka...it's the scene whe she goes to the sea Witch


_And so I swum to the deepest parts of the ocean, I swum to find the sea witch Teto, she was the only one that could help me be whit my prince, the only one that could make my dreams come true._

_I went deeper and deeper until I finally found her cave, and as I came into the cave I hear her voice._

"**Oh my … aren't you the youngest daughter of the king?...what an honor (Evil laugh) "**

_She said that, but I could sense her sarcastic tone…was she expecting me?_

"**So, what can I do for you?"** _she said, wail she made her appearance from the darkness._

_She looked young for some one whit her reputation, she had pale skin, red hair held in two "pig tails" and her dress was black and so long that it seemed to melt in the shadows. But her eyes, those yellow eyes that seemed to…to see through me, to watch my every movement, to check me, my hair, my face, all my body._

_I just couldn't stand her look…it makes me feel uneasy, I covered my body whit my arms and close my eyes shut. I was petrified._

_She came closer and cupped my face whit her pale hand, her skin was so cold, I opened my eyes to see, and her face was inches away of mine._

"**Don't be scared princess"** _she said whit a wicked smile_ **"Tell me what you wish and I will make it true"**

_I gulped; she still had a grip on my face making me look her directly in the eyes… those eyes I was so scared of._

"**I… I wa … I want to be human!"**_ I finally said almost shouting. My panic just grew more and more with every passing minute._

"**Human?"** _she finally let go of my face_ **"But why? ... Human beings are so boring; believe me princes, ther si nothing great about them"**

"**I fell in love whit one … a prince of the land"** _I respond, I could fell a little blush on my face …she might be creepy and a witch, but still confessing my love is embarrassing_.

" **Mmmmmm … I see"** _her wicked smile appeared on her face again_. **"Well the, come these way" **_she said, pointing a big cauldron in the middle of the cave._

_I followed her and with a little movement of her hands … _**"I can make you a potion that can transform you mermaid tail into human legs, but I must warn you the transformation is extremely painful" **_As she explained an image appeared showing me what could happen. I could be a human girl and have legs, the pain didn't matter to me, I would bear it._

"**I don't mind the pain, I…" **_she interrupted me._

"**A, but there is a prize to pay for that potion princess" **_she said._

"**Prize, bu…but I don't have anything of value, what could you possibly want from me?"**

"**(Evil laughs)"**_ A chill runs through my back._

"**But princess, you have many things I would like to have"**_ and again her eyes started studying me as she moved around me._

"**You have beauty, your pink long hair, your purple eyes, your beautiful body…" **

_And she continued listing the things she could take from me, it made me sick, she wanted to take parts of me, it was nasty and insane! But then her eyes light, she approached me and with one pale hand she touched my throat, that simple action sacred me to the limit, I knew what she wanted._

"**N .. no" **_I cried out shaking. My hands went directly to my throat._

"**Yes … I want your voice" **_she said, almost demanding it._

_I love to sing…that is a well known fact, I love music and singing is my passion, but the most important thing was that if she took my voice, I wouldn't be able to tell the prince how I feel._

"**My vo … voice" **_I said while shivering._

"**Indeed, take it or leave it princess" **_her wicked smile grew bigger. _**"Have we got a deal?" **_She asked me._

_I was scared, I couldn't think clearly, I wanted to be with my prince but I could I show him how I feel whiteout my voice?, How? And now I was scared and nervous, confuse …_

"**But … the …there must be something else you want from me, something" **_she just denies it whit her head, her wicked smile never living her face._

"**Something" **_tears started to form in my eyes. _**"But whiteout my voice, how can I tell the prince that I love him?" **_I finally ask her._

"**Don't worry about that little mermaid, men up there don't like girls that talk too much, in fact they like silent pretty girls, that just look good" **_she explained._

"**Bu …" **_she interrupts m again._

"**You are BEAUTIFUL, the only thing you need up there is body language, show your prince some of your charms" **_she winked an eye to me. "_**Besides, I won't accept any other thing from you" **_she adds._

_And with a snap of her fingers a magical contract appeared in front of me, it said:_

_**I herby grant Teto "The Sea Witch" **_

_**in exchange for human legs, my voice for all eternity.**_

_**I also agree to make the prince fall in love whit me in 3 days **_

_**And if he doesn't kiss me whit true love**_

_**I will become a back into a mermaid and belong to Teto "The Sea Witch" for all eternity.**_

_**Signature: _**_

_Wait…WHAT? Not only does she want the thing that makes me who I am, if I don't make the prince love in 3 day, I WILL BELONG TO HER FOREVE? _

"**That's just not possible … how can I ever…" **_and again interrupted._

"**Do you really love the prince little mermaid?" **_she ask._

"**Of course I love him, white all my heart" **_I said while crying. I couldn't hold my tears any more._

"**Then sign the contract, life is full of risk, but that's how it must be, you won't get what you want unless you take some risk and make some sacrifice" **_she said…and she was right, I would never be with my prince if I don't take these chance. I love him, and I would make him love me no matter what, there is no turning back now._

"… **S … so be it" **_and with tears falling down my cheeks, I signed the contract._

"**Good girl" **_she said, again, with a snap of her fingers, the contract disappeared._

_It took some time for her to find all the ingredients for the spell, she said it was an incredibly powerful spell, very hard to conjure it, and when the spell starts, it took allot of time to finish, so it was really tiring._

_She started adding ingredients to the cauldron, each ingredient made the potion change its color and a blinding flash of light would appear after that, making feel me more and more afraid, tears still streaming down my checks. When she had finished adding all the ingredients she mixed them, creating a weird purple liquid, and then moved her hands wail she chanted some strange words I didn't understood. _

_She raised her hands and a purple gas cloud appeared from the cauldron, it began to expand to me, reaching for me, until I got trapped inside_.

_I closed my eyes, tears still falling from them, a powerful current formed around me like a whirlpool, __causing my hair to float everywhere, revealing my breasts, as the magic caused my head go backwards and my torso (breasts) go forward,__my__long__hair__floating__in__the__water flow__around me__,__and then my throat opened, as if it had a mind of its own, and my voice started to sing, I try to resist the witch's magic, but I felt a great pain in my throat allowing the black magic to extract my voice note by note, causing me more pain, the magic had control over my body, I couldn't get my hands on my throat to try an ease the pain, I was leaning backwards, my voice still singing, growing louder and louder, the magic didn't let go of my body,__ I could feel a strange glow__that__ had __appeared__in my__throat__, the same __light__that__ was __coming out__of my__mouth, I realized then that the light was my voice leaving my throat, the pain was unbearable, my throat was burning._

_I did not know__how much time__had__passed__but__my__voice did not__stop singing__, I was__in__the__same__awkward position__, my__hair__still__rampant in the__current__floating__around me__,__the__pain__had__grown__from__my__throat__to my__chest,__more specifically to__my__heart__,__felt__that__someone__pulled out a very valuable part__of__me__,__my__voice__still__singing. And__finally__, the light__had__left__my__throat__, the witch's magic had no control__over__my__body__,__the__current__disappeared__along__with the__cloud of__purple__gas__leaving me__alone__with__a little__light__ in front of__me, I could still hear my__voice__singing__,__but my__mouth was closed__, the process __was over. _

_My voice no longer belonged to me; it now belonged to the witch.__The tears never stopped falling, I felt devastated, violated, and I put my hands in my throat, the pain was gone._

_The witch swallowed my voice like a sweet, and then she started talking._

"**Well now" **_but it wasn't her voice, it was mine! "_**Let's get started white your transformation, shall we? (Giggles) " **

_I__just__stared at her__dumbfounded. She wanted my voice to use it like it was hers!_

"**What? I like to sing to you know, am I not allowed to have hobbies?" **_she said, speaking __with__ my voice again. And I just looked away still crying._

_Then__the__sea witch__began to__conjure__again__,__waving her__hands__around the__pot__, she put__her__hands__in__the__liquid,__and then she toke__a bubble__that__had__a black__glow__,__returned__to__say a few__words__and__then threw the__bubble__towards me,__there was__a__little shockwave__emanating__from__the bubble__that__hit__me__, pushing__my__arms__to the sides__,__the__bubble__entered__through__my__chest and__ its glow __wrapped__my whole__body__**.**_

_my whole body convulsed in an agonizing cry of pain, I whipping my arms around in any direction, bow down my back and then threw my body forward, and my mermaid tail split in two, the glow that was covering me intensified and my mermaid tail began to Cox transformation in human legs_

_First the hips, then the buttocks, thighs, calves and feet lastly. __The__glow__turned__golden__and__my__entire body__convulsed__in__pain,__my chest__expanded__and__my__lungs__were formed__ and the glow disappeared __shortly__after__ leaving me completely__naked__begging__for__air,__trying to swim__to__the surface_. _The witch apparently felt pity for me and with her magic she transported me to the ocean surface._

_And so I took my first breath, and the gentle waves of the sea took me to the edge of the beach, where I rested and showed my nude figure to the stars._


End file.
